


《凡尔赛段子六则》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Summary: 凡尔赛指的是说话很莫名其妙，有些公主病的女孩子们
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 5





	《凡尔赛段子六则》

*ooc  
*看了90’s love的预告  
*冰球队成员x 拉拉队女孩们  
*诺民 羊铁 橙子酱 

1

上午面试了一个新拉拉队成员，刚转学过来不久，00年日本女孩，五岁开始跳舞，韩语学了半年，英语soso，目前主要是靠和男友天天说话加深学习。

在上一个学校，只知道跳舞和读书，说话声音太小，性格有点内向，因此自学了拉拉队舞蹈，会水獭式撒娇，和自-拍加爱豆滤镜，让她当场表演了一下，看来学习能力很强。

关键是情商高，有见识，不像别的想加入拉拉队的女孩一样，面试时老盯着冰场里的李帝努看。

她忙着偷瞄郑成灿。 

  
2

和新转学来的水獭妹，肖珺一起吃火锅，肖珺提议给各自的男朋友发“在不在”，看谁的男朋友回得快。

我们各自发短信，结果刘扬扬秒回，肖珺说前天他半夜两三点老是打电话骚扰她，给我们表演了一个当场拉黑，我和水獭手机没动静。

过了15分钟，火锅快吃完了，他还没回我，我要炸毛了，水獭用筷子在那里戳剩下的泡菜饼又不吃，肖珺忽然翻了个白眼：“草。”开始叫服务员加菜，她吃饭太慢还没吃饱。

我转头一看，李帝努大步朝我走来，沉声说：“我在。”身后还跟着刘扬扬和郑成灿，

哦，原来从训练场跑过来，大约正好15分钟。

3

下车后，我对着后视镜做了个鬼脸，李帝努笑着伸手过来，半路又缩回去了，我问他干嘛。

他说：“想捏你的脸，但是一想到你化妆半天，还是算了，我能忍。晚上回去再好好捏。”

我的脸就是这么被捏大的。（笑脸）

4

周末宅家两天，穿李帝努的衣服运动，爱疯12mini轻巧，所以一直放口袋里。

运动完躺床上看计步器，对李帝努说：“完了，今天运动量好少。”

他压上来：“我帮你。”

不知道过了多久，反正我再恢复意识就是第二天了。

水獭当时听了在旁边脸红，肖珺听了之后说也要用这招，结果刘扬扬半夜带她打篮球（偷笑）。

  
5

  
李帝努刚刚有个他们部门的女同学给他发信息问数学题怎么做。（他是学生会长，怕你们不知道）

他说明天上学再说，女同学说：“好的。晚安~”他没回，女同学说：“会长您不跟我说晚安吗？”

他一看这句就把她拉黑了。我懵了，问他为什么，他说“晚安”太暧昧，异性之间不能随便说。

所以，男生可不可以和女朋友之外的女生说晚安？  


  
6  
之前有阵子难过得要死，特别想哭，给李帝努打电话。

李帝努说哭吧，我说一个人在家哭太惨了，要去个漂亮的地方哭，去釜山没有雾的观景台哭最好，这个时候电话突然有人拨入抢线，我本来心烦想着是谁啊？

结果原来是作者，她说她还没收到Reload的专辑，大吧说了改地址后还是没发到她的part，5月买的punch又因为双十一吞吐量发货延迟，以后再也不买ow了，入股了个新cp叫橙子酱又怕明年异地，写文都写不舒爽了，只能找点凡尔赛段子乱扯，她要哭给我听。

我看她的确有些异常， 民诺写着写着都开始诺民了，和她说西珍妮❤换个地哭，要哭去海关哭，去青岛哭，去威海哭，去sm大楼下哭。

  
END  



End file.
